El Engranaje Perdido
by Brownstone
Summary: Este breve relato de dos partes narra la historia de un tamer que perdió a su digimon y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos por recuperarlo. Con la ayuda de sus únicos amigos, Ellie y Meramon, Diego buscará la manera de que su querido compañero vuelva con él y así recuperar al mejor amigo que alguna vez tuvo, al tiempo que descubre sus sentimientos por Ellie. OCxOC
1. El Engranaje Perdido: Parte I

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno de los digimon ni elementos sacados de la franquicia Digimon©® (léase digivice, digimundo) me pertenecen.**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, ja. En esta oportunidad traigo una historia que se me ocurrió para una actividad en una página y el resultado me gustó. No es mi legado para este mundo, pero creo que tiene su toque xD Así que lo comparto con todos ustedes. **

**Advertencia****: Esta historia contiene pequeños diálogos en inglés. Los escribí y re-escribí varias veces para que fueran oraciones sencillas de comprender y que pudieran además deducir su significado por contexto. Con un nivel medio de inglés no debería haber ningún problema; y si no, el siempre confiable(?) traductor de google está a su disposicón :D**

* * *

**El Engranaje Perdido**

_Parte I: Soledad._

Diego estaba mirando un partido de fútbol. A su lado, su padre, sus abuelos, su tío y su primo aparentaban estar haciendo lo mismo. Pero aunque la televisión mostraba claramente el partido entre River Plate y San Lorenzo en el canal siete, la realidad es que Diego miraba un partido diferente al que el resto de los hombres de su familia observaba. Todos en su familia eran fanáticos del fútbol, como juego, como diversión. Él, en cambio, veía el partido como una máquina. Una gran máquina que contaba con dos juegos distintos de engranajes, los cuales lamentablemente necesitaban aceitarse de manera imperativa.

Miró la hora. Casi las diez de la noche.

—Papá, me voy a acostar —dijo, mientras se levantaba de su silla. Su padre y su primo se voltearon a verlo, el primero con sorpresa y el segundo con una mueca divertida y burlona.

— ¿Ya? —Preguntó su padre, extrañado—. Pero está jugando River... Falta el segundo tiempo todavía.

—Si, ya sé. Pero estoy cansado. Aparte mañana en la tele van a pasar los goles, si hay.

—Dejalo, tío —intervino su primo—. Ya sabés que a Diego no le gusta mucho el fútbol. Le gusta más arreglar relojes viejos y esas cosas.

—Bueno... Está bien. Hasta mañana —se despidió su padre, volviendo su atención al fútbol.

Diego se despidió también y subió a su habitación, ignorando la mirada de su primo. Creía que por tener dos años más tenía derecho a burlarse de él. Pero a sus 14 años, su primo seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Colocó la traba de seguridad como medida preventiva, aunque nadie lo molestaba nunca una vez que decidía acostarse. Golpearían un par de veces, y si no respondía supondrían que estaba durmiendo y lo dejarían. Quizás era eso lo que más le gustaba de su familia, que respetaran su privacidad. Aunque claro, si no lo molestaban era porque en realidad no les importaba lo suficiente.

Se quitó la camiseta de fútbol que prácticamente le habían obligado a colocarse para la ocasión. Sacó de su guardarropa una remera y un yérsey. Tomó uno de los muchos relojes que había sobre un escritorio, el primero sin desarmar que encontró, y miró la hora. Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez. Colocó una alarma en el reloj, teniendo ahora cinco minutos libres. Para no desperdiciarlos, se sentó frente al escritorio y se hizo con sus herramientas. Abrió una caja donde tenía decenas y decenas de pequeñas partes de un reloj, tomó uno que tenía casi terminado y comenzó a trabajar.

Cuando la alarma sonó, ya había acabado de construir un reloj mecánico. Le dio cuerda y observó cómo cada engranaje cumplía su pequeña función, y la aguja de los segundos comenzaba a girar. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio, disfrutando del "tic-tac", y echó una rápida mirada a una pequeña compuerta en el techo, la que llevaba al ático. Tomó un pequeño cinturón con herramientas y se lo colocó. Luego se acercó a su computadora, extendió su digivice, se concentró en su destino, y abandonó su barrio en Buenos Aires, para adentrarse en el Digimundo.

**…**

**…**

Cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo, abrió los ojos. Estaba de pie en un camino de tierra que atravesaba un bosque. El aire puro inundó sus pulmones, pero de su espalda llegaba una pequeña ola de calor, la cual no provenía del sol, el cual tenía de frente. Sonrió.

—_You're like fifteen seconds late_ —dijo con un tono gracioso y amigable una voz a su espalda.

Diego volteó para encontrarse con Ellie y su Meramon.

—Y bueno... Alguna vez iba a llegar un poco tarde —respondió, siguiendo la broma.

Ellie también era una tamer. Se habían conocido cuando ambos tenían ocho años, coincidiendo sus caminos por accidente. Desde entonces, se habían vuelto mejores amigos. Al principio había sido muy complicado, dado que Diego vivía en Buenos Aires y Ellie en Nueva York. Ni siquiera podían comunicarse. Pero con el tiempo, los dos aprendieron el idioma del otro. Habían convencido a sus padres para que los llevaran a institutos de inglés y español, respectivamente. Y una vez que alcanzaron un nivel avanzado en el idioma del otro, decidieron que cada quien hablara en su idioma natal. Después de todo, quien escuchara sabría qué le estaban diciendo. Era más fácil traducir en sus mentes lo que el otro le decía que pensar cómo decir algo. Y la práctica constante los llevó a la perfección. O cerca de allí, al menos.

—Hola, Meramon. Hace como una semana que no te veía, ya te estaba extrañando.

—_It's good to see you too, Diego_ —respondió el digimon, quien había asistido al instituto de español de Ellie oculto en su mochila como DemiMeramon, para poder aprender también a comunicarse con el mejor amigo de su tamer.

—_So, do you know where are we going this time?_ —Preguntó Ellie, acomodando su rubio y largo cabello hacia la derecha.

—Si. Vine un par de veces, y ya sé dónde está lo que necesito. Vengan, es por acá.

Ellie y Meramon siguieron a Diego por el camino durante varios minutos. No estaban demasiado lejos. Él había calculado las coordenadas para llegar lo más cerca posible sin llamar la atención de su objetivo. Cuando el camino parecía estar llegando a su fin, Diego les indicó que siguieran por la maleza, no por el camino. Se movieron entre los árboles unos cien metros, hasta que el bosque también acabó. Se ocultaron en unos arbustos. Frente a ellos se alzaba una fábrica. Era, según la información que Diego había obtenido, una de las más importantes de aquella zona del Digimundo. Y, también, la más rara.

Todas las fábricas del Digimundo armaban y desarmaban distintos productos, elementos. Un ciclo de vida y de muerte, donde todo acababa como empezaba. En aquella fábrica, sin embargo, ocurría algo maravilloso. Se había colocado, en el algoritmo de la computadora, un elemento aleatorio. Una pequeña parte del proceso era dejada al azar. En el noventa y nueve punto nueve periódico por ciento de los casos, el objeto creado no tenía utilidad alguna, y era desarmado. Sin embargo, había una posibilidad demasiado remota como para tenerla en cuenta de que se creara un invento con una función útil. ¿Cuál? Nadie sabía. No había sucedido aún. Pero aquella fábrica era un símbolo de esperanza. En una fábrica, donde todo ocurría de forma mecánica, simétrica y planeada, cabía la posibilidad de que algo fuera distinto. Muchos digimon, mecánicos y científicos sobre todo, relacionaban el elemento azaroso colocado en el algoritmo con el libre albedrío que los digimon gozaban. Poético, en verdad.

Pero Diego no buscaba eso. No buscaba un objeto único. Buscaba algo que había visto en los planos de la fábrica.

—Tenemos que entrar por ahí —dijo Diego, señalando una ventana en el techo.

—_And how exactly do you plan to get us to that roof?_ —Preguntó Ellie, viendo que no había escaleras mediante las cuales podrían llegar allí.

—Ya les dije, vine un par de veces a este lugar. Y dejé preparadas algunas cosas.

Diego se acercó a un arbusto y movió las ramas, dejando ver unas sogas y algunos artefactos.

—_What's that?_

— ¿Esto? Un polipasto, un sistema de poleas. La idea es así —les explicó, mirándolos con aire soñador—. Meramon debería volver a su estapa de DemiMeramon, para pasar desapercibido. Además, en esa forma es capaz de flotar. Entonces sube hasta el techo con el polipasto y lo coloca ahí. En uno de los extremos de la soga hay un arnés para que nos lo pongamos y vayamos subiendo.

—_And you two will be able to pull yourselves up?_ —Quiso saber Meramon.

—Eso es lo maravilloso del sistema de poleas: podemos mover objetos muy pesados con menos fuerza de lo normal. Además Ellie no es tan pesada —añadió tras una pausa, mirando alternativamente a Ellie y el suelo.

La tamer sonrió ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Meramon se concentró para volver a su forma de DemiMeramon, y llevó a cabo el plan.

**…**

**…**

Abrieron la ventana en silencio y bajaron por una pequeña escalera. Una vez que llegaron al pasillo, corrieron hasta ocultarse tras unas cajas. Diego asomó la cabeza y les indicó que el camino estaba despejado. Avanzaron rápida pero silenciosamente hasta alcanzar una puerta. Diego intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, así que DemiMeramon debió incinerar la cerradura para permitirles el paso.

—_Where are we?_ —Susurró Ellie, al notar que aquellas zonas estaban mucho menos iluminadas que el resto de la fábrica.

—Estamos en la zona del depósito. Por acá tienen los repuestos de las piezas. Y está la que yo necesito —agregó, con mucha emoción contenida en su tono de voz. Ellie lo notó y entrelazó sus dedos con una mano de Diego. Él la miró y le sonrió.

Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos, los dos tamer con sus manos entrelazadas. Habían ubicado ya la puerta a la que debían entrar cuando que se toparon con un Guardromon.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Preguntó el digimon máquina, mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Diego del brazo. El chico intentó liberarse del agarre de hierro, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Sin necesidad de que se lo ordenaran, DemiMeramon warp-digievolucionó a Meramon, y atacó a Guardromon. El digimon soltó a Diego y comenzó a luchar contra Meramon. Estaban haciendo mucho ruido, y pronto todos los guardias de la fábrica estarían allí. Diego tomó a Elli de la mano y corrieron hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente, estaba abierta.

Entraron allí, y lo que vieron los desalentó. Debía haber más de doscientas cajas, cada una con demasiadas piezas en su interior. Diego suspiró y Ellie lo miró preocupada.

—_So, where is it?_

Él la miró con un gesto de circunstancia.

—_I don't know_ —decidió responderle, con su inglés con particular acento español.

Meramon había acabado con el Guardromon, pero pronto más guardias llegaron al lugar. Varios Guardromons, algunos Mekanorimons y un Andromon. Meramon no tenía posibilidades contra tantos enemigos. Así que tuvo que llevar las cosas a otro "nivel".

—_Meramon ultra-digivolves to... Asuramon!_

El poderoso digimon de cuatro brazos y tres rostros apareció de rodillas donde segundos atrás se encontraba Meramon. Golpeó sus puños y emitió un rugido, tanto para intimidar a los guardias como para alertarle a Ellie y Diego que había peligro cerca. Diego se encontraba revisando las cajas tan rápido como le era posible, y Ellie lo miraba, sin saber qué hacer. No sabía cómo era la pieza que buscaban, y sentía que estaba estorbando. Además, el rugido de Asuramon la había preocupado enormemente.

—Andá con Asuramon. Él te necesita más que yo —dijo Diego de repente, sin mirarla.

—_Diego, I don't..._

—Voy a estar bien, tengo que encontrar la pieza nada más. Los digimon son más fuertes si sus tamers están cerca. Andá con él.

—_You sure you're ok?_

— ¡Sí! ¡Andá y ayudalo! —Insistió. Ellie lo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente salió de la habitación y fue directo con su digimon. Diego volvió a sentirse solo, pero era lo correcto. Un tamer nunca debería abandonar a su digimon. Él sobre todas las personas, lo sabía...

Y entonces, revisó una nueva caja. Y allí vio lo que necesitaba. Un muelle, un _mainspring_, la pieza que necesitaba. Era muchísimo más grande que la de cualquier reloj que él hubiese armado o arreglado nunca, de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro. Y el diseño no era exactamente igual al de los relojes humanos. La tomó y la colocó tan rápido como pudo en su cinturón. Tomó su digivice y comenzó a concentrarse en su hogar. Salió de aquella sala y corrió hacia el lugar del que provenía el alboroto. Cuando llegó, vio a Ellie alentando a Asuramon, quien combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con el Andromon. Llamó a sus dos amigos. Asuramon tomó con sus cuatro brazos a Andromon y lo elevó en el aire, lanzándolo luego hacia los Guardmons que se levantaban. Dejó que el poder de su etapa Perfeccionada se fuera, regresando a su etapa de DemiMeramon. Corrió junto con Ellie hacia Diego, quien tras asegurarse de tener a su amiga tomada de la mano, oprimió un botón en su digivice.

Andromon se puso de pie, preparado para continuar con la batalla. Pero su oponente ya se había ido.

**…**

**…**

Aparecieron en la habitación de Diego sin hacer el menor ruido. Ellie se sintió incómoda de repente; nunca había visitado la habitación de su amigo, ni él la suya. Sintió que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. El muchacho tomó el muelle y dejó todo lo demás sobre su escritorio, donde el reloj mecánico que había armado aquel mismo día continuaba con su "tic-tac". Se acercó a la compuerta del techo y tiró de una soga. La puerta se abrió y una escalera bajó, llevando directo al ático.

—Las damas primero —dijo Diego, con mucha felicidad en su rostro, y con sus pies, los cuales no dejaban de moverse, reflejando su ansiedad. Ellie sonrió también y subió junto a DemiMeramon. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero la llama del digimon alcanzó a iluminar algunas telarañas en el techo, unas cajas de viejos recuerdos que no habían sido abiertas en años, un viejo sofá y una mesa cubierta con un gran mantel blanco que dejaba ver algo debajo.

Diego oprimió un interruptor que encendió una bombilla de luz justo encima de la mesa.

—Perdón por el desorden —se disculpó. Ellie sonrió e hizo un gesto de que no le importaba.

El muchacho se acercó a la mesa y quitó el mantel. Ellie y DemiMeramon sintieron que el corazón se les detenía por la tristeza. Recostado sobre la mesa, junto a varios relojes desarmados, estaba Hagurumon. Parecía estar dormido, y en cierta manera así lo estaba. Solo que hacía ya dos largos años que se encontraba así, sin despertar. Hagurumon era el compañero digital de Diego desde que éste entró al Digimundo con ocho años, poco antes de conocer a Ellie y DemiMeramon. Diego siempre había sido un chico solitario, sin muchos amigos y con una familia que parecía ignorarlo. Para él, Hagurumon había sido un regalo del cielo. Alguien en quien confiar y a quien podía contarle sus secretos y miedos. Ellie también se había vuelto alguien muy especial para él, aunque no exactamente bajo la categoría de "mejor amiga". Los cuatro habían pasado numerosas aventuras y se habían vuelto un grupo extremadamente unido. Hasta que un día, fueron atacados por sorpresa por un Kuwagamon. El digimon insecto se abalanzó contra Diego, y Hagurumon se colocó frente a su tamer para protegerlo. El impacto lo dejó inconsciente, y el peligro inminente fue el que hizo digievolucionar a Meramon. El digimon en etapa adulta no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en ahuyentar a Kuwagamon, pero era demasiado tarde para Hagurumon.

El impacto descalibró el complejo sistema de engranajes y demás componentes que permitían al digimon vivir. Diego buscó ayuda en todas partes, pero casi nadie sabía cómo reparar a su digimon, y los que lo hacían no estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo, por uno u otro motivo. Fueron meses difíciles para Diego. Había perdido al único amigo verdadero que tenía, al único ser que le proporcionaba compañía en sus tiempos de crisis. Y un día decidió que si nadie más podía reparar a Hagurumon, entonces él lo haría. Comenzó a interesarse en mecanismos, en relojes, en cualquier artefacto mecánico compuesto por partes. Tras dos años, todo parecía indicar que había llegado al fondo del asunto, pero necesitaba reemplazar una pieza. Necesitaba un muelle nuevo.

Tomó un destornillador y abrió a su digimon. Ellie y DemiMeramon observaban con el corazón encogido, oyendo la excitada respiración de Diego, quien parecía convencido de lo que hacía. Con cuidado de no tocar ningún otro engranaje, tomó el viejo muelle de Hagurumon y lo reemplazó por el repuesto que habían obtenido en la fábrica. Lo colocó con extremo cuidado y milimétrica precisión, como si fuera un cristal que podría romperse en el menor descuido. Cerró la cubierta de Hagurumon y comenzó a girar los dos engranajes que se encontraban a un lado del cuerpo central de su amigo, como si fueran brazos. Los movió durante un minuto, "dándole cuerda".

Luego retrocedió unos pasos y esperó. Los engranajes de los costados continuaron girando por sí solos, y de repente el sonido metálico de centenares de pequeñas piezas inundó el ático. Todas las piezas comenzaron a trabajar coordinadamente. Ellie buscó la mano de Diego y la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo la emoción de su amigo. Se quedaron allí de pie, oyendo las piezas moverse, hasta que el sonido se detuvo.

La sonrisa de Diego se desvaneció lentamente. Ellie y DemiMeramon vieron abatidos cómo Diego se soltaba lentamente del agarre de su amiga y se acercaba a la mesa. Su rostro no mostraba tristeza ni frustración. Tenía una expresión seria, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si al tratar de corroborar una ecuación ésta le hubiese dado un resultado imposible. Tocó con sus manos el cuerpo metálico e inerte de Hagurumon. Trató de sentir algo, un movimiento, un pulso, un ruido. Dio una vuelta más a los engranajes laterales.

Nada.

DemiMeramon bajó al mínimo la intensidad de su llama, para que esta no quemara a su tamer, y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de ella. Ellie se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de aguantar las lágrimas. Veía a Diego de espaldas a ella, con los dos brazos apoyados en la mesa y la mirada hacia abajo, hacia su amigo. Parecía una estatua. Y entonces sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse lentamente, y el silencioso llanto comenzó a inundarlo. La chica quiso dar un paso hacia delante, pero Diego tomó uno de los relojes desarmados y lo lanzó con furia contra una pared, asustándola. El muchacho luego golpeó con ambas manos la mesa y comenzó a llorar, sin preocuparse por tratar de ocultar el ruido.

— ¡Qué estúpido pensar que iba a poder arreglarlo! —Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando en círculos, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro—. Tengo doce años, era obvio que no iba a aprender a arreglar un digimon. Arreglé unos relojes de mierda y ya me creía un mecánico.

Finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá y continuó llorando, con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro. Ellie y DemiMeramon no pudieron evitar dejar caer una lágrima al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Había tratado desesperadamente de recuperarlo, y tras dos años de esfuerzo no había logrado nada. Ellie se acercó y abrazó a Diego, quien se dejó hacer.

—_You'll fix him_ —le aseguró.

—No, no voy a arreglarlo —se lamentó—. Ya lo intenté, llevo dos años intentándolo. Y no logré nada.

—_Then try harder._

— ¿_Harder_? ¿Más duro? Ellie, hice todo lo que podía hacer, y no conseguí nada. No voy a volver a ver a Hagurumon —dijo, volviendo a quebrarse—. Yo... Cuando los engranajes comenzaron a girar, pensé que iba a ver a mi amigo de vuelta. Que no iba a estar más solo. Pero todo sigue igual, sigo estando solo.

—_Diego, you're __**not**__ alone_ —dijo Ellie, enfatizando el "not" de la frase—. _You got us, DemiMeramon and me. We're your friends._

—Ellie, yo... Perdón, pero necesito estar solo.

—_Diego..._

—Por favor —añadió, con los ojos cerrados. Ellie miró a DemiMeramon. Suspiró y dio un beso en la mejilla a Diego, antes de bajar por las escaleras de nuevo a la habitación.

Diego permaneció sentado en el sofá. Escuchó cuando Ellie y DemiMeramon entraban a través de su computadora al Digimundo, seguramente para volver luego a su casa en Nueva York. Sería ya la hora de la cena en casa de Ellie, quien siempre cenaba a las diez de la noche. En cualquier otra situación, haber recibido un beso de su amiga, incluso si este era en la mejilla, habría sido un poderoso estimulante que lo mantendría feliz durante horas. Pero no ahora. Ahora, en lo único que Diego podía pensar era en lo solo que se sentía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y ese es el fin de la primera parte de esta historia. Pobre Hagurumon, pobre Diego :( *Goes and cries a little***

**La única aclaración es sobre la nacionalidad de los personajes: hice al protagonista argentino porque siempre quise escribir un fic donde pudiera poner diálogos que no estuviesen escritos en español neutro. No se dan una idea cómo me gustaría a veces escribir "¡Che, vos!" en lugar de "¡Hey, tú!" xD E hice a Ellie una newyorkina porque quería plantear la diferencia cultural y lingüística. ¿A nadie más se le hizo raro que en Adventure 02 todos los niños del mundo hablaran japonés? O sea, JAPONÉS! No es precisamente un idioma fácil que aprendes en el colegio o con Dora la Exploradora...**

**Solo eso. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. El Engranaje Perdido: Parte II

**Muy bien, este es el segundo y último capítulo de esta corta historia sobre un tamer y su búsqueda desesperada por recuperar a su amigo D: El tono de esta es un poco menos dramático que la primera parte. No hay mucho más que decir, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**El Engranaje Perdido.**

_Parte II: Todas las piezas en su lugar._

Los ojos de Ellie miraban la pizarra y sus manos copiaban mecánicamente lo que estaba escrito. Pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos de aquella clase de historia en la escuela Browning de Nueva York. Estaba deambulando entre un mundo extremadamente diferente al de los humanos, aunque solía viajar hacia Buenos Aires, Argentina. Cualquiera de las dos imágenes la mantenían ocupada desde hacía una semana. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que permanecer en aquella sala, por lo que miró a su muñeca. Suspiró al ver el reloj que Diego le había regalado hacía ya varios meses. Era el primero que armaba por completo, sin una base sobre la cual trabajar. Y había decidido que ella se lo quedara, como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Aunque llegado su cumpleaños, él le había hecho un nuevo regalo de todas formas.

Una caja musical que se la había entregado en el Digimundo, junto a un beso en la mejilla. Pensar en aquello le llevó una sonrisa al rostro. Increíble pensar cómo se habían vuelto tan cercanos. La primera vez que se encontraron fue un día que DemiMeramon se había extraviado. Ella, con ocho años y dos coletas rubias que caían a cada lado de su cabeza, gritaba para tratar de encontrarlo, y tras casi una hora de búsqueda sin resultado, se había puesto a llorar. Y entonces, Diego y Hagurumon, que en aquel entonces era un pequeño Missimon, aparecieron. Al principio fue imposible hacerse entender. Hablaban idiomas distintos. Pero Missimon entendió la palabra "DemiMeramon", y comprendieron qué debían buscar.

La felicidad de Ellie cuando se reencontró con su amigo fue inmensa. Aún sin poder entenderse, de alguna manera arreglaron para verse de nuevo en aquel lugar al día siguiente. Y lo hicieron, al día siguiente, y al que le siguió a ese. Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se veían casi todos los días. Los padres de Diego no notaban la ausencia de su hijo, a quien creían encerrado en su habitación, y los padres de Ellie estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando como para notar sus desapariciones.

Se habían vuelto amigos inseparables. Y desde el accidente de Hagurumon, Ellie era la única amiga que le quedaba a Diego. Una semana atrás, cuando intentó despertar a Hagurumon con una pieza que creía era la faltante y no lo logró, Ellie por primera vez cayó en cuenta de lo solo que Diego se sentía. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería vivir sin Meramon. No, peor aún: cómo sería tener su cuerpo dormido en su casa, verlo día tras día en un estado parecido al de coma, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, "sacudiéndose" aquellos pensamientos.

En determinado momento su cerebro pareció notar demasiada actividad a su alrededor, y una voz que la hablaba. Volvió a la realidad y vio a dos de sus compañeras. Había algún trabajo que debían hacer —probablemente el que acababa de anotar sin reparar en qué era— y las chicas habían estado hablando acerca de comprar los materiales que necesitaban e ir de compras después, o entrar en el cine, o simplemente tomar algo en alguna cafetería. No eran sus amigas, y estaba claro que a ellas les daba lo mismo que se apuntara o no al plan. Pero aun así, por cortesía le preguntaron si quería acompañarlas.

—No, gracias. Tengo que hacer otras cosas —les respondió, intentando sonar cortés, aunque no le importaba en absoluto, y sus compañeras lo sabían.

—Bueno, otro día será —dijo Brittany con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Guardó con cuidado sus libros, apuntes y útiles en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila, se la colocó al hombro, y abandonó rápidamente aquella escuela privada a la que sus padres la enviaban. Realmente, lo único que le gustaba era que quedaba a dos calles de Central Park, uno de los pocos lugares de Nueva York donde podría hablar con su digimon sin que la descubrieran. Era cierto que mucha gente pasaba por allí, pero la gran cantidad de árboles le daba cobertura, y de todas formas los peatones no se fijaban en qué hacía una chica de doce años.

Se sentó contra un árbol apartado de la ciudad y abrió su mochila. Los ojos de DemiMeramon salieron a su encuentro.

—No te ves bien —dijo el digimon.

—No lo estoy —respondió Ellie, con la mirada fija en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. La pequeña llama sabía que era debido a Diego. Había estado así desde la última vez que se habían encontrado. Diego no respondía sus mensajes al celular, ni en las redes sociales. Incluso le envió un correo electrónico, dado que él era de los que aún lo revisaba. Pero no tenía noticia alguna de él, y eso la entristecía enormemente.

— ¿Crees que podamos ayudarlo? —Preguntó DemiMeramon, sin necesidad de aclarar a quién se refería.

—Me encantaría ayudarlo. Pero no sé cómo.

— ¿Y si buscamos a alguien que pueda reparar a Hagurumon?

Ellie suspiró.

—Estuvimos buscando durante meses y nadie sabía. Mekanorimon nos dijo que fuéramos con Andromon, Andromon nos envió con Datamon, y Datamon se negó a hacer nada. Y todos concuerdan en que Datamon es el único capacitado en ayudarnos —dejó escapar un bufido al pensar en el egoísta de Datamon—. El único que puede ayudarnos resulta ser el único digimon que no está dispuesto a ayudar a nadie.

Permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de Central Park. O al menos, de la relativa tranquilidad que alguien puede esperar en Nueva York. Permanecieron allí hasta que Ellie debió volver a su casa, para no preocupar a sus padres.

Cuando entró a su hogar, se encontró con su padre gritando por el teléfono. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y la colgaba en el ropero, su padre terminó de hablar con quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. Tras unos segundos, cayó en cuenta de que su hija estaba allí.

—Ellie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Hoy fue el acto, verdad? Seguro que te veías hermosa —dijo, mientras la abrazaba durante unos segundos y luego se separaba de ella, celular en mano.

—Bien. Bien, y no, el acto fue hace dos días.

—Oh —dijo su padre, aunque parecía no estar escuchándola realmente, ya que miraba la agenda de su teléfono celular.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Oh —dijo, con gesto de fastidio—. Se arruinó una pieza del Mercedes. El mecánico me dijo que llamara a la fábrica, y ellos acaban de mandarme a llamar al proveedor.

— ¿Al proveedor?

—Sí, cariño. Las fábricas no obtienen las piezas de los árboles, tienen gente que se las envía —miró su reloj—. Tengo que ir a una reunión. Supongo que tendré que usar el Audi. Adiós, Ellie.

Su padre tomó su maleta y abandonó la casa inmediatamente. Ellie permaneció de pie en la sala, con su mochila aún colgando en su espalda. Entonces sonrió y subió corriendo a su habitación. En cuanto entró, colocó suavemente su mochila en la cama, permitiéndole a DemiMeramon salir a su encuentro.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —Preguntó el digimon. Ellie simplemente lo abrazó. Tomó su digivice y comenzó a concentrarse.

_Llévame a la casa de Diego, llévame a la casa de Diego_, repetía en su mente. Dejó que sus sentimientos y su corazón alimentaran de energía positiva al digivice, el cual comenzó a brillar, y pronto la pantalla de su computadora los absorbió con un gran resplandor.

**…**

**…**

Diego estaba durmiendo, teniendo un sueño sobre un gran reloj del cual él colgaba. Pero de repente ya no estaba allí, sino en las orillas de un lago. Recostado en el césped, viendo el sol reflejarse en la cristalina agua. Y a su lado, Ellie, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. Se miraron y sonrieron, deseando que el momento durara para siempre.

—_Diego_ —pronunció ella.

—Ellie…

—_Diego._

—Ellie…

—_Diego, wake up._

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su casa, en su habitación, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre el escritorio lleno de piezas de relojes. Miró a su izquierda, y una pequeña llama con ojos rojos estaba allí, mirándolo. Diego intentó ponerse de pie y alejarse, pero tropezó con la silla y cayó de espalda al suelo.

—_Oh my god, are you ok? _—Preguntó Ellie.

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, Diego reparó finalmente en su presencia, y entendió que aquella llama era DemiMeramon. Se puso de pie rápidamente, avergonzado por su actitud cobarde.

—Eh, perdón, yo… No me di cuenta… ¿Qué hacés acá? ¿Cómo llegaste? —Preguntó, mientras acomodaba su silla; Ellie simplemente le mostró su digivice—. Ah. Y, ¿a qué viniste?

Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse al tratar de imaginarse por qué ella habría viajado hacia su habitación. El simple hecho de que ella estuviese nuevamente en su habitación lo incomodaba un poco. Pero Ellie parecía no preocuparse por ello, puesto que sonreía ampliamente. Para sorpresa de Diego, ella se acercó y lo tomó de las dos manos.

—_Diego, I think I figured out how we can fix Hagurumon_ —declaró, con una sonrisa.

El chico sintió cierta decepción al oír esas palabras y su sonrisa tambaleó. Por un momento se imaginó que aquella visita se trataba de ellos. Además…

—Ellie, esta semana estuve pensando cómo repararlo. Pero ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos.

—_No, listen. That piece we took from the factory, remember?_ —Diego asintió, recordando el fracaso que había sido aquel muelle—. _Well, someone had to make it, right? If we can find whoever created that piece, then maybe he can fix Hagurumon. After all, it actually fit in him. _

Diego se separó lentamente de su amiga y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación. Lo que decía Ellie tenía sentido, encontrar al fabricante de las piezas y ver si él sabía cómo reparar a Hagurumon. Es decir, si aquella pieza había calzado perfectamente en Hagurumon, entonces quién la creó debería saber cómo funcionaba. Era una posibilidad. Una posibilidad real.

Por un momento, Ellie creyó que su amigo no había tomado bien la noticia. Diego estaba mirando por la ventana, sin decir nada, sin mirarla. Quiso acercarse, pero él se volteó primero. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era de las más sinceras que recordaba haber visto en él. Se sorprendió cuando Diego se acercó y la abrazó. Normalmente él era un poco tímido en lo que abrazos respecta. Pero en aquel momento la estaba abrazando con delicadeza, afecto y mucho cariño. Y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Sos una genia —susurró Diego, aún abrazándola; algunos segundos después se separó de ella—. Hay que ir a la fábrica. Así que mejor les llevo la pieza que les sacamos, porque si no se van a enojar.

—_And take Hagurumon too_ —intervino DemiMeramon.

—Obvio.

**…**

**…**

Andromon estaba revisando unos datos en la computadora cuando un Guardromon apareció de repente.

—Señor Andromon, los intrusos de la última vez se acercan por el camino del bosque —anunció. El líder de la fábrica oprimió un comando para acceder a las cámaras de seguridad de aquel sector. En efecto, reconoció inmediatamente al Asuramon con el que había luchado, así también como a los dos humanos que lo acompañaban. Aunque el digimon tenía algo en sus manos, algo que Andromon no llegó a identificar.

—Que salgan todos los guardias. Si quieren atacar de nuevo, esta vez estaremos preparados —ordenó.

**…**

**…**

—_I think they might be waiting for us_ —dijo Ellie, al ver el gran número de digimon que parecían estar esperándolos.

—_If they try anything, I'll break their god damn steel-shells and make me a new pot_ —amenazó el rostro de la ira de Asuramon.

—No, no. La idea es portarnos bien para que nos escuchen. Si nos atacan de la nada sin escucharnos, entonces sí, tenés mi permiso para golpearlos.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando se detuvieron a diez metros de Andromon y sus guardias, ellos no atacaron.

— ¿Por qué volvieron? —Preguntó Andromon, en español.

Una de las características más interesantes del Digimundo, para Diego, era que dependiendo de qué computadora entraras, los digimon hablarían el idioma de aquella zona. Como si fuera un traductor automático de páginas web, pero aplicado a gran escala.

—Vinimos a devolverles esto —respondió, mientras sacaba el muelle de una mochila y se acercaba lentamente a Andromon, con la pieza extendida hacia él.

El digimon androide observó cautelosamente los pasos del humano, hasta que lo tuvo frente a sí mismo. Sus sensores no mostraban señales de hostilidad ni niveles inusuales de actividad cerebral. No parecía ser una trampa. Con cuidado tomó el muelle y lo observó. Estaba intacto, sin ningún rasguño.

— ¿Por qué lo tomaron? —Quiso saber.

—Porque… Yo creía que eso era lo que necesitaba para reparar a mi amigo.

— ¿Tu amigo?

Diego señaló hacia Asuramon, y Andromon lo siguió con la mirada. El digimon de Ellie levantó sus brazos inferiores, donde cargaba al inerte Hagurumon. El androide efectuó un análisis a distancia y vio que el complejo sistema de engranajes estaba averiado.

—Entiendo —dijo tras unos instantes—. Si ese es el caso, entonces estamos en paz. Tus intenciones eran buenas, y nos devolviste la pieza. No tiene sentido seguir enfadados por ello.

—Intenté repararlo, pero no funcionó. Me preguntaba si…

—Si lo que quieres es saber si puedo repararlo, lamentablemente no. El sistema de engranajes es demasiado complejo para mí —lo interrumpió.

—No, no eso. Pero me preguntaba si podrían decirnos de dónde obtuvieron esa pieza. Dónde está el proveedor.

Andromon comprendió entonces la intención del humano.

—Ya veo. Tiene sentido. El proveedor vive en el sector 5-7C3. Pueden llegar allí con sus dispositivos.

— ¿Y crees que sepa cómo reparar a Hagurumon? —Preguntó Diego, queriendo sacarse la duda. No estaba preparado para que le dijeran que no, pero sencillamente no podría realizar ese viaje esperanzado y luego llevarse una nueva decepción.

—Por supuesto —respondió Andromon sin dudar. La sonrisa de Diego llegó a conmover la parte emocional que aún le quedaba al líder de la fábrica.

Tras algunas recomendaciones, disculpas y gracias, Andromon conectó uno de sus cables al digi-vice de Diego e insertó las coordenadas. Segundos después, Asuramon, Ellie, Diego y Hagurumon desaparecieron en una columna de luz.

**…**

**…**

Aparecieron frente a una casa muy pequeña y humilde, que contaba sin embargo con un galpón extremadamente grande en comparación algunos metros más atrás. Asuramon decidió volver a su etapa de Meramon, para poder entrar en aquella casa.

—_Should we knock?_ —Preguntó Ellie.

—Si, si. Ahí va —respondió Diego, dando un paso hacia delante y golpeando dos veces con sus nudillos en la puerta de madera.

Escucharon algunos ruidos que venían desde dentro de la casa. Un minuto más tarde, la puerta se abría, y Diego se quedó con la boca abierta. Un gran reloj despertador, con una manecilla dorada en la parte de arriba, dos brazos y piernas robóticos, y un pequeño agujero en la parte de los números donde se dejaba ver un ojo rojo salió a su encuentro.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su religión —se apresuró a decir el digimon, mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, Diego colocó una mano para evitar aquello.

—No, no venimos a eso. Me llamo Diego, ellos son Ellie y Meramon. ¿Es usted el proveedor de la fábrica? —Preguntó, hablándole de "usted" en lugar de "vos".

—Sí, ese soy yo, el viejo Clockmon. O al menos lo era. Me retiré hace algunos meses, así que si quieren quejarse hablen con el sindicato.

— ¡No! No venimos a quejarnos, venimos a pedirle ayuda —rogó Diego, sintiendo que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos lentamente.

— ¿Ayuda? —Repitió Clockmon—. ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

Ellie y Meramon dieron un paso hacia delante, y Clockmon vio a Hagurumon. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando no oyó el ruido de los engranajes girando.

—Santos Relojes de Arena… ¿qué le sucedió? —Se apresuró a decir el ex proveedor.

—Hace unos años, nos atacó un digimon y se le rompió algo adentro, no sé. Recorrí todo el Digimundo tratando de repararlo, de encontrar alguien que lo ayude. Pero nadie nos hizo caso. Usted creó unos repuestos para la fábrica, y esos repuestos servían para Hagurumon, así que se me ocurrió que tal vez usted sabe cómo arreglarlo.

Clockmon movió la aguja de los minutos de su cuerpo, reflexionando.

—No, lo siento. Yo ya estoy retirado —dijo finalmente.

Diego sintió que el corazón se le partía.

—No, por favor, sos el único que me puede ayudar —pidió, olvidándose por completo de mantener el lenguaje neutral y educado.

—Hay un Datamon en el otro lado del continente, él también sabe cómo hacerlo.

— ¡Ya le pregunté y me dijo que no! —Estalló el Elegido, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a reflejar la luz producto de las lágrimas que se preparaban para salir.

—Entonces busca a alguien más.

Y sin darle más opciones, Clockmon le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ellie y Meramon miraban ofendidos la escena. Diego, por su parte, comenzó a llorar. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpear con sus puños cerrados.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No entendés, es mi único amigo! ¡Es mi único amigo y lo estoy perdiendo! ¡Tengo que repararlo!

Ante la falta de respuesta, se dejó caer frente a la puerta, y continuó llorando. Ahí quedaba su última esperanza. Ellie se le acercó y lo abrazó por detrás. Iba a decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Clockmon lo miraba con condescendencia y una pizca de comprensión.

—Pasen —dijo simplemente, moviéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar. Al principio Diego no entendía lo que sucedía, pero Meramon entró con Hagurumon en sus brazos, y Ellie lo ayudó a levantarse y entrar también.

— ¿Por qué ahora quiere ayudarme? —Preguntó Diego, secándose las lágrimas.

Clockmon suspiró y tomó en sus manos una vieja fotografía que había en una estantería cercana, en la que se lo veía con un humano, un anciano de cabello blanco, anteojos rojos y una visera verde con algunas formas de colores.

—Porque sé lo que se siente perder a tu único amigo —respondió sencillamente.

**…**

**…**

—Gracias —dijo de repente, antes de beber un trago más de té. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa en la cocina de Clockmon, quien trabajaba en su taller con Meramon ayudándolo en lo que podía.

—_Why? _—Preguntó Ellie.

—Porque todo esto es gracias a vos. Si no se te hubiera ocurrido buscar al proveedor… Gracias, en serio.

Ellie simplemente sonrió.

—Y también, quiero que sepas que cuando dije que estaba solo y todo eso… Ya sé que no estoy solo. Sé que te tengo a vos —y dicho eso, colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la estrechó con suavidad.

—_Don't worry. I understand what you've been through. You know, I…_

Quiso continuar, pero Diego dejó su taza a un lado y rápidamente se acercó hasta besarla. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Ellie, quien jamás habría esperado aquello de su amigo. No del tierno y tímido Diego. Pero pronto la sorpresa dio paso a la felicidad, y simplemente decidió dejarse llevar. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y trataron de concentrarse en lo que sucedía en sus corazones. Diego estaba muy nervioso. Aquel había sido un acto completamente impulsivo. El hecho de que Ellie no lo hubiera sacado aún era una buena señal, pero aún así estaba completamente nervioso. ¿Qué hacer con las manos? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Veo que mi pequeño Diego ya es un hombrecito —dijo entonces una voz un tanto metálica a sus espaldas. Los dos se separaron inmediatamente por el susto de haber sido descubiertos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente un fuerte rosado. Y entonces, Diego reconoció esa voz. Se puso de pie y volteó tan rápido como pudo la cabeza, tanto que sintió que algo sonaba en su cuello.

Flotando en el aire, con sus engranajes girando y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se encontraba Hagurumon. Detrás de él, Clockmon con su ojo brillando de felicidad, y Meramon, con la boca abierta por haber visto a su pequeña tamer besándose con un chico.

—Hagurumon —dejó escapar Diego, aún sin poder creerlo.

—El interior estaba bastante afectado, aunque no a simple vista. Tuve que cambiar muchísimos engranajes por unos nuevos, y la fuente de alimentación del resorte estaba dañada, por lo que también tuve que cambiarla. Por eso el muelle no cumplía su función correctamente, aunque debo felicitarte por haber buscado un reemplazo para la pieza. Cualquier relojero hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— ¿No podías ser un poquito más fácil de arreglar? —Le preguntó Diego a su amigo, sintiendo por enésima vez sus ojos preparándose para llorar.

—Hey, soy una compleja máquina de seducción, una pequeña falla en mi maquinaria es una falla catastrófica.

Diego rió ante el comentario, y sin poder soportar un minuto más se lanzó a abrazar a su digimon, tirándolo al suelo en el acto. Hagurumon no se opuso en absoluto, disfrutando el encuentro con cada engranaje de su ser. Ellie se acercó a Clockmon.

—_Thank you_ —le dijo. Y aunque Clockmon no sabía inglés, comprendió lo que le decía, y solo se encogió de hombros.

—_Young lady, aren't you a little too young to be kissing boys in public?_ —Dijo entonces Meramon, con sus brazos cruzados en un claro gesto de desaprobación.

—_Don't be jealous_ —le respondió simplemente, abrazándolo.

Diego, ajeno a aquella conversación, se sintió feliz, realmente feliz, por primera vez en aquellos años. No solo había superado la barrera que le impedía decirle a Ellie lo que sentía por ella, sino que acababa de recuperar a su mejor amigo.

Todos los engranajes estaban en su lugar.

_**~ The End ~**_


End file.
